Event Missions
Effective December 26th, 2017, Nutaku's version of Aigis will be shutting down. Go here for info on switching to DMM and/or a dump of the game's assets. Event Missions, officially known as Urgent/Emergency Missions, are missions that appear for a limited time. These make up a large majority of new content for the game. Each involves a set of maps with their own special conditions and stories. The goal of most events is to complete said conditions, and to obtain the best possible copy of the event's unit (most commonly of platinum rarity). Event Types Star Rush An event type in which players must collect as many stars as possible from the Event Missions by fulfilling the usual objectives of the missions. For certain numbers of stars, players progress on the reward scale. These missions cost varying amounts of Charisma and Stamina. Unit Farm An event type in which players must collect the Event Unit directly - by defeating it in the Maps it may drop itself, with a higher chance on later maps of the event. The player will need to collect many copies to increase Skill level and reduce UP cost. Item Collection An event type in which players must collect a special kind of item from the Event Missions in large amounts. Said item allows players to progress on a reward scale. Note that due to the number of reward tiers available, players must spend Sacred Crystals in order to receive all of the rewards. Gold Rush An event type in which players must obtain all the drops in the map to obtain completion rewards for each mission, similar to Story Missions. Said rewards are usually of gold rarity. The drop rates are generally low, so a large number of attempts is usually necessary for each mission. Total Domination An event type in which players are pitted against large numbers of monsters. These take place on one map, but with different numbers of enemies depending on the difficulty chosen. These missions have no stars, and provide no Experience, Gold, or Unit drops. Even if the player runs out of lives, the number of monsters killed will simply be tallied, and it will not technically be a failure. This event type typically runs concurrently with another event type. All units are healed (except non-healable units) by 1000 hp every 100 enemies defeated. There are 2 different reward scales, one for most killed monsters in one try and another for total number of monsters killed during the event. The missions only cost Charisma to play. Revival Repeats of old events, providing players with a chance to obtain missed units. The maps are largely the same as the original, potentially with minor changes. Unit Farm Revivals are no different from their original counterparts; players must collect copies of the event unit directly. In Star Rush and Item Collection Revivals however, players must farm Moment Crystals from the event maps, and use these crystals to purchase copies of the event unit from the Trading Post. This, of course, can make it far more difficult to perfect a unit. Event History Current events Revived Events Category:Missions